


Everything was going to be ok

by BlueFishyLove



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trigger Warnings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: I was searching for hobbit fics and I was at the hobbit kink meme at delicious.com and there was that nice plot in which i couldn't resist but write so..yeah I think I just made my first anonymous post over there *laughs awkwardly*





	

Azog looked at his new found pet. Bloodied and beaten, now sleeping at the bed of the leg where his chain was keeping him. He could see how even in the other's sleep the pain was there and the grin in his face could just show how much he enjoyed it.   
  
Capturing the young dwarf that night at the cliff was such a small victory, but still a victory. And that victory grew when he get to know that his new pet is the youngest nephew of his sworn enemy, a prince under the mountain and heir of Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror.   
  
It's been precisely five days from when the young lad had been captured. Five days of torture, humiliation and screams, cries but never begs. He may be young but he seemed very loyal to his kin. Even if pain is nothing less than what you feel when get inside a fire -because trully the wounds inflicted on him were burning under his skin- he never begged, never betrayed and never will.   
  
But all these just give pleasure to the pale orc, and so when he sends a lock of those dark-brown hair, he can't keep the creepy smile out of his face thinking just how his nemesis would feel.   
  
~~  
  
It's been seven days -seven long days- since Kili had been captured. Captured in an attempt to save his uncle, his leader, his King; and his King -no, his uncle- he let him down, getting captured by the pale orc , by his most hated two-legged enemy, the killer of Thror -his grandfather- and the reason his father Train lost his mind and gone missing. Though it's been two days now that he got a message -staying near a river, Azog must knew that the orc he sent to bring Thorin the message wouldn't make it out alive or else Azog was really really foolish- within the folded papyrus were dark-brown locks. Locks that belong to his nephew, his youngest.   
  
Thorin was angry at himself and Fili was too and Thorin couldn't blame him but Fili blamed him. Fili was mad at his uncle it was true, but he was mad at himself too, if he was a moment faster to stop Kili from getting of the tree, a moment faster to block the warg before throwing his brother on the rock which left him unconscious, maybe then the eagles would have taken all of them and neither Thorin or him would be in the situation they were right now; nor his brother would suffer god know what.  
  
Fili decided to stop pushing his uncle towards a mental cliffhanger and that seven days should stay seven days and not a day more before they take his brother back. Thoring agreed and the next morning they both left the company, assuring them that they will be back all three of them and that was how the rescue began.  
  
Seven days became nine before the Durin's reached the pale's orc's hideout. What had them extra careful was that none of the orcs actually attacked them when they reached there, they just led them on a room, a throne was there and on that throne Azog the pale orc has a wicked smile on his lips.   
  
"Ah Thorin! My old friend" the sarcasm was obvious as the twist in the words.  
  
"I don't remember us ever be friends" the tone was cold   
  
"Right! But let me show you my newest pet yet" Azog's voice had a twisted excitement in it as he snapped his fingers.   
  
Thorin was ready to say that he cared not for whatever new pet the pale orc possesed, till a bigger black-skinned orc strolled inside a chain at his hand as he pulled Thorin's nephew from a leash at his neck. Thorin was shocked and he couldn't tear his eyes from his youngest nephew's body. Scars litered the previous smooth skin, burns from rope on wrists and angles, whimp marks on his back, lots of cuts other shallow and other deep and if the leash wasn't there they could also see the two big red/purplish bruises in the shape of hands. Thorin couldn't take his eyes off of his nephew but he could feel a pare of eyes digging into the back of his skull. It seemed Fili let the shock be over powered by his anger.Maybe Thorin should let anger take over him as well..after all there was a nephew that needed saving.   
  
"It's weird what you get to learn when your pet screams for his uncle's help and then your name follows up..I would never guessed that such a weak, useless creature could be a heir of your, Thorin" the pale orc started his monologe not long after the black-skinned orc had Kili kicked infront of his 'King'.   
  
The whimpers that left Kili's lips digged themselves into Thorin's guilt. He wondered how many of them had left his lips all those nine days that Thorin was just too much of a fool not to just take his sword and his oakenshield and come after his heir. Maybe then the guilt would be shorter and the suffering of his nephew -how could he trully thing of his guilt when his youngest was suffering for him- his thought got interuppted when Kili let out a heartbreaking scream and Fili run towards him.   
  
Beheading the black-skinned orc with one swing of his sword all his anger coming out in that blow. Just what Thorin should do he understood running towards his heirs and kneeling beside the Fili as the pale orc had kicked Kili down the stairs infront of the throne.Now that Thoring was so close to Kili he could actually see all the abnormal colours his skin had changed to to his ribs and abdomen possible from the beating -definetly from the beating-.   
  
" We are leaving!" he exclaimed gathering Kili in his arms even though that seemed to pain the younger more than anything.   
  
"Leaving? But you just got here" Azog called out of him not really showing willing to let them go.   
  
"Fili!" Thorin called his oldest name with an authorative voice and that was all that Fili needed. Because a dwarf driven by hate and anger is a like a dragon in a cage wanted to be set free. And that was how Azog the pale orc fell and how Thorin and his heirs left the palace of the orcs to go back to their company.   
  
  
~~  
  
It was three days after Kili found his conciousness again. Oin had been treating him, checking his wounds, changing his bandages and encouraging Fili who never left his brother side again from the time all three of them returned two days ago. Thoring was checking from afar as Bilbo , Balin and Dwalin kept him company. Fili turned his attention to his brother when he heard him groan and swift a bit under his touch.   
  
"Hush brother, everything's going to be fine" he reassured his baby brother as he caressed the younger's cheek.  
  
"Fili? 'wease tell me 'ou are not 'ought too" Kili's voice was hoarse and pained his throat when he talked but he didn't want his fear to come true.   
  
"No,no brother. We saved you! You are safe now. Me and Uncle save you!" Fili fought not to let his tears fall as he saw his baby brother care more for him than his own safety. He should be in his place, he should be the other protective Kili not the other way around he was the older one.   
  
Kili raised his hand and touched his brother's cheeck, caressing affectionately the others cheeck with his thump as a smile showed on his lips.  
  
"You are safe now brother" Fili repeated not sure anymore if he wanted to reasure Kili more or himself.  
  
"I know brother..Thank you!" Kili said as unconsciousness started to grab him back in.   
  
"Rest now brother, you need your rest" Fili cupped his brothers hand and kissed it.   
  
"Fili.." Kili looked at him seriously "it's not Thorin's fault" he said before closed his eyes to continue resting. Oin would have to wake him up to feed him in a few hours but the young lad needed his sleep, needed his rest.   
  
  
"Thorin" Fili called his uncle name, first time after the past three days that Fili even looked at him let alone speak and even leaving his brother's side as he now stood infornt of his uncle.   
  
"Thorin I'm sorry it was not your fault..I am sorry..for blaming you" Fili trully had more things to say but he couldn't continue as the tears finally freed their way from his eyes and run freely down his cheeks.   
  
"Uncle I am sorry, please do-" this time he just didn't have any time to continue as Thorin's strong arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.   
  
"It's okay Fili, it's okay" it was all Thorin had to say before Fili hugged him back.   
  
Now that all Durins were safe there, everything was going to be ok.


End file.
